1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which a shock-absorbing member is provided in a liquid crystal display device that is provided as a constituent element of a mobile communication system, thereby ensuring the stability of a driver integrated circuit against an external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display unit for displaying a screen is provided in a mobile communication system such as a portable phone, a personal digital [data] assistant (PDA), and the like, as well as a portable computer. For such a display unit, the trend of employing a liquid crystal display device having advantageous characteristics such as small size, light weight, low power consumption, and the like, continues to increase.
The liquid crystal display device displays desired images on a screen thereof by controlling an amount of the optical transmission based on image signals applied to a plurality of control switching elements arranged in a matrix form.
The liquid crystal display device is configured by including a liquid crystal panel in which a color filter substrate that is an upper substrate and a thin-film transistor array substrate that is a lower substrate are disposed to face to each other and a liquid crystal layer is formed between the two substrates, and a driving unit for operating the liquid crystal panel by supplying scan signals and image information to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal display device having the foregoing configuration is a non-spontaneous light emitting device, whereas a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a light emitting diode (LED) is a spontaneous light emitting device. Accordingly, for image implementation, it is necessary for the LCD device to be provided with a light source to supply light to the liquid crystal panel.
Hereinafter, a typical conventional liquid crystal display device and a typical conventional mobile communication system having the liquid crystal display device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Describing such a typical conventional technology, a portable phone will be used as an example, among mobile communication systems.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical portable phone 11 is configured by including a main body unit 13, and a display unit 12 for displaying information transferred from the main body unit 13.
The main body unit 13 includes a driving unit (not shown) for driving overall functions of the portable phone, a keypad 13a, and a case 13b, and the display unit 12 includes a liquid crystal display device 12a, a keypad 12b, and a case 12c. 
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional diagram illustrating a typical conventional liquid crystal display device 12a, which is provided as an element of the display unit 12 in the portable phone 11. Referring to FIG. 2, the typical conventional liquid crystal display device 12a includes a liquid crystal panel 1 having a first substrate 1a that is a color filter substrate and a second substrate 1b that is a thin-film transistor array substrate, a driver integrated circuit 2 mounted on an end of the second substrate 1b for driving the liquid crystal panel 1, and a backlight assembly 3 arranged at a lower portion of the liquid crystal panel 1 for emitting light into the liquid crystal panel 1.
Though not shown specifically in the drawing, the backlight assembly 3 includes an light emitting diode 3a, a light-guide plate 3b for guiding light emitted from the light emitting diode 3a toward the liquid crystal panel 1, a reflector sheet 3c for reflecting light leaked to a lower portion of the light-guide plate 3b into an inside of the light-guide plate 3b, and an optical sheet 3d for converting light emitted from the light-guide plate 3b and providing it to the liquid crystal panel 1.
The portable phone 11 provided with a liquid crystal display device 12a having the foregoing construction has an advantage of easy portability, but there frequently occurs a problem that the driver integrated circuit 2 mounted on the liquid crystal panel 1 can be destructed by a shock generated by an accidental drop while carrying the phone or by a pressure generated by a push operation.
Accordingly, at present, in various mobile communication systems including the foregoing portable phone 11, attention is concentrated on how to solve a problem in which the driver integrated circuit 2 of the liquid crystal display device 12a, which is provided as an element of the mobile communication system, may be destructed by an external shock. In order to ensure the stability of the driver integrated circuit 2 in the liquid crystal display device 12a, in fact, the mobile communication equipment manufacturer performs a static pressure test after completing the manufacture of the products, and only the products that have passed the static pressure test are released on the market.
Referring to FIG. 2, the static pressure test is performed by exerting the pressure on a rear surface of the lower cover 5 corresponding to the position of the driver integrated circuit 2 by using static pressure test equipment.
If the data having less than a reference value is found greater than an optimal level or the average value of data is less than an optimal level after performing the foregoing static pressure test, then the product will not be released on the market, thereby causing a problem that the yield of producing mobile communication systems as well as liquid crystal display devices may be reduced.